


with you

by yoongisfluffy



Category: Slow Burn - Fandom, alpha jungkook - Fandom, angst with a happy ending - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, omega jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisfluffy/pseuds/yoongisfluffy
Summary: jikook aboverse but its harry potter
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	with you

smile pinky! 📸


End file.
